


Slow

by Bassarid



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Adult Yuri Plisetsky, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, PWP, Slice of Life, Switching, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 15:33:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9555185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bassarid/pseuds/Bassarid
Summary: Some days it's all fluff and waxing poetic, and others you just need to smut. Well, it's been one of those days. Gratuitous Otayuri PWP, adult Yuri."Even when they were like this, with Yuri bent over a dresser, because they hadn't even made it to the bedroom, Otabek took his time."





	

Otabek always started slow. Thorough.

It drove Yuri insane. Admittedly in a good way.

Even when they were like this, with Yuri bent over a dresser, because they hadn't even made it to the bedroom, Otabek took his time.

He always said he wanted to make sure Yuri was ready, the big softy. Secretly though, Yuri was convinced it just turned him on to render Yuri incoherent with need, stroking long, slick fingers in and out of him, curling and scissoring them inside of Yuri. He wasn't even sure from where Beka had produced the lube, but the idea of his boyfriend stashing lube all over the place just in case was so like him. Fastidious. Thoughtful.  
And a little kinky.

He hissed as a third finger slid into him, pushed back on it, trying to make Beka go faster at least.

“Fuck, Beka, come on, fuck me already.” He'd wanted to sound angry, but it came out a plea, almost a sob.

“Hush, baby, just a little more, you're doing so well.”

He felt Beka shift behind him, his other hand stroking the small of his back in little circles, and then there were lips on his neck, teeth scraping against his skin, making him pant.

“I was ready yesterday, Beka. Last Christmas. A century ago. In the stone age, come on, please, I need you...”

He winced as those merciless fingers slipped out of him, heard a rustling sound, and was for a moment acutely aware of Beka's absence, and the chill of the dresser against his burning skin. Finally, though, he felt Otabek against him, hands spreading him, the head of his cock against Yuri's ass. He slid in easily enough, what little resistance there was alleviated by Yuri pushing out.

And still Otabek went slow.

“Give it to me, or I swear I will end you,” Yuri growled, but Beka only chuckled.

He complied though, shallow thrusts at first, but gaining depth and force quickly. Yuri's knees hit the dresser with every thrust, moaning aloud as he felt Beka's hand on his cock, pumping him, thumb sliding over the tip, the other hand gripping Yuri's hip hard.

“You feel so good, Yura.” Hot breath against his ear, followed by lips, tongue, teeth, and Yuri couldn't say anything, just whimpered, rocking back against him frantically, already so close...

He came with a shout, spilling all over Beka's fingers and the front of the dresser, while Beka kept fucking him, until Yuri could feel him tense as well, heard as much as felt a deep groan against his neck as Beka came.

“You're cleaning this up,” he huffed, when he'd finally regained his breath. 

Otabek just laughed and ruffled his hair affectionately, leaning forward and muttering:

“You can have me later if you want. As slow or fast as you like.”

Yuri just grinned at the words.

“Dinner first though, I'm starving,” Otabek added, and Yuri nodded.

“And then I'm gonna make you beg,” he said sweetly, and Otabek pulled him close, kissing him.

“I'm looking forward to it.”

*******************************

He preferred being fucked most of the time, but sometimes it was the hottest fucking thing to have Otabek on his hands and knees in front of him, his whole body flushed.

And part of Yuri understood why Otabek took so much time preparing him. As much as his straining cock ached to be inside Beka, he didn't want to hurt him. Besides, he enjoyed fingering his boyfriend. 

Beka, as always, was much quieter than him, more stoic, just panting lowly as Yuri moved in and out.

“I could do this all night,” Yuri said conversationally, flexing his fingers, curling them, watching the way Beka was stretched around them.

“Tease,” Beka just muttered heavily, making Yuri grin.

He stroked his boyfriend's hips with his free hand, moved on to his waist, then dragged his nails along Beka's ribs. Not too hard, not breaking skin, but still hard enough to leave small streaks for a while, delighting in the way it made Beka twitch and gasp. He trailed a line of kisses up his spine next, moving his fingers faster, harder, coaxing low moans from Beka's lips.

“Anything you want?”

He bit Beka's shoulder, hard, was rewarded with a groan, then let his lips and tongue soothe the mark he'd made.

“Yura...” It sounded breathless and needy, sending a jolt right down between his legs. 

“Hm?” he just replied, hoping that Beka would cave soon. He really, really wanted to fuck him.

“Please, Yura...”

“Please what?”

“Please fuck me.”

“Ah.”

He pulled his fingers out, grabbed condom and lube quickly, the sticky bottle almost slipping from his grasp.

In spite of it all, Beka was still so tight around him when he pushed inside.

“Shit," Yuri muttered, "Are you alright? Am I...”

“Don't stop now!”

Yuri kept going, slowly, until he was settled all the way inside Beka, panting lowly – he already knew he wouldn't last long. Gripping Beka's hips hard, he started moving, setting a fast pace, one hand reaching down to to grasp Beka's cock, working him in time with his thrusts.

“You're so hot, so tight, Beka, I...”

He gasped as Beka contracted around him, and came only an instant later, hardly aware of the wetness on his fingers, the cock going limp in his hand. He half collapsed on top of Beka, rolling off to the side quickly, before pulling his boyfriend close.

“I love you so much, zhanym,” Yuri whispered, and his sweaty hair was brushed back by large, gentle hands, even as Otabek was smirking, no doubt owing to this one Kazakh term that had made it so easily into Yuri's vocabulary.

“Zhanym,” he replied, wrapping his arms around Yuri. “I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> "Zhanym" - "my soul", a Kazakh term of endearment, according to [this very informative post on how to Otabek](http://starkysnarks.tumblr.com/post/154282821426/kazakhstan-101-or-how-to-otabek).
> 
> Also, if you enjoyed this, you might like [my YOI tumblr](https://down-to-figure-skate.tumblr.com). Wink wink.


End file.
